


WIll You Paint My Nails?

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Hinata, Makeup, Nail Polish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was it. This is where Yamaguchi would die. He would die in Hinata’s bedroom in full makeup and his hair tied into little pigtails."</p>
<p>Hinata likes nail polish and makeup, and Yamaguchi is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIll You Paint My Nails?

“H-Hinata-kun! Are you alright?!” Yamaguchi cried, jogging over to the boy laying on the ground.

Hinata had managed to get his face smashed by another volleyball during practice, which would make it the third time he had been accosted by a spiked ball.

Hinata groaned, rubbing his forehead where he was hit, sitting up. Yamaguchi held out his hand, and Hinata took it with a grateful smile.

That’s when Yamaguchi noticed that Hinata’s nails were painted a lovely light pink color.

“Ah,” Hinata quickly yanked his hand back, “Th-Thanks, Yamaguchi!”

After getting a quick check up from Ukai, he was deemed alright to continue to playing. Yamaguchi kept glancing at Hinata’s hands throughout practice, trying to catch a glimpse of his nails.

Practice came to a close, and Yamaguchi was staring at his own nails. He had seen girls with bright colors and patterns decorating their nails, and how they would fawn over each other’s nails. He briefly wondered if Hinata did that, fawned over nail polish and complimented other girls on their paint colors and had them paint his nails.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said sternly, breaking him out of his thoughts, “Quit standing around and help me with this.”

“Y-Yes! Sorry, Tsukki!” he sputtered, jogging over to Tsukishima to help him with clean up.

-x-

The next day, Yamaguchi was wandering back to his classroom during lunch after going to the bathroom, and he spared a glance into Hinata’s classroom.

“Thanks for letting us test this on you, Hinata-kun!” one of Hinata’s classmates chirped, Hinata’s hand in hers as she ran her nail polish brush along his nail, painting it a lovely blue color. Hinata giggled.

“It’s okay!” he replied happily, using his other hand to eat his lunch, “My little sister likes to do this stuff all the time while I’m doing homework, so I don’t really mind.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” another girl cooed, “Do you let her practice her makeup skills on you, too?” Hinata laughed again, looking absolutely ecstatic.

“Sometimes,” he admitted sheepishly, “She’s still pretty young though, so she’s not allowed to wear makeup. She just likes to put it on me.”

“Will you let us do your makeup someday, Hinata-kun?!” the girl painting his nails asked excitedly, and Hinata grinned.

“Okay!”

Yamaguchi looked down at his nails with a thoughtful frown, making his way back to Tsukishima in their classroom.

After practice, Yamaguchi pulled Hinata aside, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

“U-Um,” Yamaguchi licked his lips nervously, “Um, I, uh. I wanted to try that.” He admitted quietly, pointing to Hinata’s different colored nails.

“Oh, nail polish?” he asked, and Yamaguchi nodded jerkily, blushing harder at Hinata’s bright grin, “Sure, Yamaguchi! Come to my class at lunch tomorrow, the girls always like to test new nail polishes on me, I’m sure they’d like another test subject!”

-x-

Sure enough, Hinata’s classmates were absolutely thrilled to have another test subject. The girls took Yamaguchi’s hands excitedly, their tongues clicking at his overgrown cuticles. They manicured his nails to perfect, short ovals, trimming his cuticles down, then finally testing various nail polishes and patterns and designs on each of his ten nails.

“I want to try out these new nail art pens I got!” one of the girls, Himura, said, dumping the pens onto the desk. The girls and Hinata let out excited ‘ooh’s, Yamaguchi staring in confusion.

“What are those?” he asked, and the girls giggled.

“They’re pens with nail polish in them, so you can make super cute designs!” Himura explained, showing him the design suggestions, “Look, you can make a cute bunny or a cupcake!”

“Can you paint a little crow on this finger?!” Hinata asked excitedly, wiggling his finger that was painted a bright orange, and Himura grabbed it, setting to work on a little crow.

“What about you, Yamaguchi-kun?” Takino asked, “What’s your favorite animal?”

“Um,” he thought about it, then smiled shyly, “I like otters.”

“That suits you, Yamaguchi!” Hinata chirped, and Yamaguchi flushed, smiling wider as Takino took his hand and began to draw a tiny otter on one of his fingers.

-x-

Yamaguchi decided he rather liked nail polish. When he decided this, he and Hinata grew closer. They would talk to each other while Himura and Takino painted their nails different colors and decided which colors they liked best. They talked about stuff like volleyball, TV shows they both watched, homework.

“Where do you disappear to during lunch every day?” Tsukishima finally asked one day, and Yamaguchi hid his hands behind his back.

“Miss me, Tsukki?” he asked teasingly, and Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“No. I just get bothered by girls all the time now that you aren’t sitting with me. It’s annoying.”

“Have you even tried talking to them?” Yamaguchi asked, genuinely curious, “Maybe you’d actually enjoy their company.”

“Too much effort.” Tsukishima immediately replied, tugging on his shirt for practice.

“Yama-chaaan!” Hinata interrupted their conversation, “Are you eating lunch with us again today?”

Tsukishima looked from Hinata to Yamaguchi (whose face was now a bright red) and gave him an ‘oh-ho’ type of smirk.

“I-I,” he stammered, “Um. I-I’m gonna eat with Tsukki today.” He paused before smirking at the blond, “He said he missed me during lunch.”

“Aww, that’s so cute, Tsukki!” Hinata cooed, “Well, we’ll eat lunch together tomorrow, then!”

And with that, Hinata bounced away, shouting at Kageyama that he better toss to him a lot today, and Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi with a dark look.

“You _like_ him,” he said in an accusing voice, and Yamaguchi turned away, pulling on his shirt and hiding his grin.

-x-

“Yamaguchi, do you wanna come over to my house after school today?”

Yamaguchi froze. Tsukishima froze. Kageyama sneezed. Sugawara called out a ‘bless you’. Nishinoya yelled about something. Hinata tilted his head expectantly.

“I?” Yamaguchi managed to warble out, swallowing thickly, “O-Okay?”

“Awesome! I wanted to ask you a few questions about my math homework we were talking about at lunch the other day, and I got something cool to show you!”

“S-S-Sounds great,” Yamaguchi stammered, and Hinata was jogging away to catch up with Kageyama.

“You disgust me.” Tsukishima hissed at him.

After practice, Yamaguchi followed Hinata home, Hinata babbling on about anything and everything.

When they entered his house, Yamaguchi called out a timid ‘pardon the intrusion’.

“My mom and sister aren’t home yet,” Hinata hummed, “C’mon, I wanna show you something first!”

“O-Okay,” Yamaguchi followed Hinata upstairs into his room, which was surprisingly less cluttered than he imagined, and Hinata pulled a shoe box out from under the bed.

“Yamaguchi,” he began, “I’m showing this to you because I trust you. If anything you see in this box leaves this room, I’ll…” Hinata paused, thinking for a moment, “I’ll…I’ll never talk to you again! Except for volleyball! Okay?!” Yamaguchi nodded, sitting on the floor across from Hinata in front of the mysterious shoe box. Hinata pulled the lid away.

It was filled to the brim with nail polish, makeup, and hair clips.

“Um, well,” Hinata squirmed, “I…I really like stuff like this. Like makeup and nail polish.”

“I kinda like it too,” Yamaguchi admitted softly, picking up a soft lavender nail polish, “I never really thought about it until I saw your nails at practice that one time.”

“So…” Hinata leaned in closer, and Yamaguchi blushed brightly, “So…You started liking this…because of me?”

“I…I guess you could s-say that,” Yamaguchi stammered, and Hinata grinned.

“Yamaguchi,” he smiled wider, closing his hand over the one that was holding the lavender nail polish, “Paint my nails for me.”

Yamaguchi was shaky starting off.

He got a lot on the skin, and it was different opacity on each nail. He apologized profusely.

“I love them.” Hinata insisted.

They continued their study dates like this, Yamaguchi helping Hinata with his homework, and then they would paint each other’s nails. Hinata was so much better at it than Yamaguchi, his strokes sure, his hand steady, and his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. It was adorable really, and Hinata always puffed up with pride when he was done.

-x-

 “Tadashi dear, what’s on your nails?” his mother asked one day at dinner, and Yamaguchi flushed hotly in embarrassment.

“Um,” he squeaked, “I-It’s nail polish. S-S-Some girls in my class, th-they asked if they could p-paint them.” His mother giggled, reaching over to pinch his cheek.

“Oh, look at my little man, getting along with girls,” she cooed, and his father sighed.

“Don’t let them push you around so much, Tadashi,” he said with a concerned frown, “Just because you want to be their friend doesn’t mean they get to do stuff like… _that_ to you.”

Yamaguchi felt the shame burning in his chest and the tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

“Oh, leave him alone,” his mother scolded, holding his hand to admire the pale blue color Hinata had painted, decorating his ring finger with white polka dots, “I think it looks cute! Those girls sure are talented. And they have good taste.”

_Oh_ , Yamaguchi thought bitterly, _if only she knew_.

-x-

“Yamaguchi,” Hinata whispered, “Can I do your makeup today?”

Yamaguchi paused, looking up at Hinata, who was smiling excitedly.

“I really wanna try and do makeup on someone who isn’t Natsu,” he said, his voice hushed and quivering. “A-And I thought maybe you…Maybe you would like it? Y-You don’t have to, though…Never mind, it was stupid, it’s nothing!”

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi touched his hand softly, smiling nervously, “You…You can do my makeup if you wanted to.”

Hinata beamed.

He pulled out his shoebox, going through and pulling out a bunch of makeup to use on Yamaguchi. He then settled himself in Yamaguchi’s lap, making the other boy blush brightly.

“This is foundation,” he began, pouring a bit of liquid out of a bottle onto the back of his hand and picking some up with a brush, “You start with this because it’s the foundation of your makeup. It helps even out your skin and maybe cover blemishes. Bigger blemishes would require cover up, but you don’t have any, so we just need foundation!”

He brushed the foundation all over Yamaguchi’s face, making sure it was even before moving on.

“This is usually an eyeliner, but I’m gonna use it to fill in your eyebrows,” he said, holding up a pencil, “Then I’m gonna do your eyes, then finish off with your lips!”

Hinata worked quietly, asking Yamaguchi to do one thing or another in a hushed voice. Yamaguchi’s hands had settled on Hinata’s hips at some point, and he rubbed little circles there with his thumbs. Hinata bit his lower lip, whispering to Yamaguchi to close his eyes so he could do is eyeliner.

After he was done, and after Yamaguchi struggled with mascara, Hinata was sweeping a light pink gloss over Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Done!” he smiled widely, getting off of Yamaguchi’s lap and grabbing a mirror. He handed it to him with a proud grin, and Yamaguchi took it timidly.

His breath left him in a rush once he saw himself. Hinata was _amazing_ with makeup, Yamaguchi looked…

… _Cute_.

Hinata had gone for a soft, simple look, with winged eyeliner, blush, and light pink lip gloss. Hinata reached over to tie the ends of Yamaguchi’s hair into two little pigtails.

“Well? What do you think?” Hinata asked, smiling at him. Yamaguchi smiled shyly.

“I…I really like it,” he admitted shyly, “It looks really good, Hinata.”

“Thank you! I’m so happy!” he settled down next to Yamaguchi, “You look really cute, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi flushed hotly, hunching his shoulders in embarrassment.

“Th-Thank you,” he squeaked, setting the mirror on the ground next to him. He turned his head to ask Hinata how he got so good at makeup, but his words died in his throat when he noticed how close Hinata was to him. “H…Hinata?”

“Yamaguchi,” he breathed, and Yamaguchi could feel his breath on his lips, and his whole body tensed, his heart beating a million miles a second, “Can I kiss you?”

This was it. This is where Yamaguchi would die. He would die in Hinata’s bedroom in full makeup and his hair tied into little pigtails.

Yamaguchi nodded jerkily, not trusting his voice at all. Hinata sighed softly, leaning forward to press his lips softly against Yamaguchi’s slightly parted, goopy lips.

A shudder ran down Yamaguchi’s spine, Hinata pressing a little bit harder, moving a little closer. Yamaguchi was sure he stopped breathing, his heart stopped, his blood roaring in his ears. Hinata pulled away, licking his lips free of the sparkles and goop. Yamaguchi shivered, and Hinata moved, settling himself back into Yamaguchi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips back together.

“Tadashi,” he said, so softly and so tenderly that Yamaguchi whimpered. His hands were shaking as they rested on Hinata’s hips, and he was positive his lip gloss was ruined. Hinata kissed softly and carefully, nipping at Yamaguchi’s bottom lip and rubbing his thumbs in circles at the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck, making Yamaguchi gasp. “You’re so cute, Tadashi,” Hinata giggled, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and giving it a gentle squeeze, “Is it okay if I use my tongue?”

Yamaguchi let out a really embarrassing noise, something in between a whimper and a squeak, then nodded. Hinata chuckled, leaning in and kissing him again, his tongue licking at his bottom lip.

Hinata’s tongue slipped inside, a breathy moan leaving Hinata’s mouth as he traced over his teeth. Yamaguchi timidly opened his mouth wider, his tongue moving cautiously and timidly against Hinata’s.

Hinata pulled away again, his hands cupping Yamaguchi’s cheeks affectionately.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked quietly, and Yamaguchi nodded, “Sometimes…Sometimes I don’t feel like I’m a boy.”

“Like…Like transgender?” Yamaguchi asked, his voice hoarse, and Hinata shook his head.

“No…Sometimes I feel like a boy…Other times I feel like I’m a girl.” Hinata replied, “Some days I just want to wear boy’s clothes and be a boy, and other days I want to wear frilly skirts and makeup and put my hair into pigtails and be a girl.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi smiled softly, “You would look cute in a frilly skirt.”

“You think so?” Hinata asked, and he looked so hopeful, and Yamaguchi nodded.

“You…You have good legs,” he replied honestly, and Hinata giggled, leaning forward to kiss Yamaguchi again. “What…do you feel like today?”

“Boy,” Hinata said with an affirmative nod, “You know, I Googled it once...People say I’m gender fluid.”

“Gender fluid,” Yamaguchi repeated, “Wow. That’s kind of cool, actually.” Hinata giggled again, leaning in and nuzzling against Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Does that mean we’re dating now?” he asked softly, and Yamaguchi’s face heated up again, and he nodded, not trusting his voice. Hinata pulled away from his neck, “Even if I dress up in a frilly skirt some days and in sweatpants another day?” Yamaguchi chuckled, blushing and leaning in to press a kiss onto Hinata’s nose.

“ _Especially_ if you dress up in a frilly skirt some days and sweatpants other days,” he said resolutely, and Hinata grinned brightly, pressing his lips against Yamaguchi’s again.

-x-

“Disgusting,” Tsukishima said when Hinata and Yamaguchi walked into the clubroom holding hands the next day, “Absolutely disgusting. I feel so betrayed.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, setting down his bag while Hinata bothered Kageyama, “You’re just being dramatic.”

“No I am not,” Tsukishima replied as he tugged on his sweater, “You’ve left me for a dunderhead.”

“Do I need to remind you of your taste in men, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, giving Kageyama a pointed look, “I’m not the only one interested in, ah, _dunderheads_.”

“You shut your mouth.” The blond muttered, glaring at nothing with slightly pink cheeks.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chimed, pulling on his t-shirt.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata called, “Hurry up, I wanna teach you how to spike!”

“Coming!” Yamaguchi called back, tugging on his sneakers and gesturing Tsukishima to follow him.

Hinata paused, turning and letting Yamaguchi catch up to them, taking his hand and pulling him down for a kiss.

“Gross,” Tsukishima and Kageyama groaned at the same time, both of them leaving the two of behind.

“They’re just jealous,” Hinata chirped, “’Cause I got the cutest boyfriend.”

“And I have the cutest girlfriend,” Yamaguchi smiled, tugging on one of Hinata’s pigtails, and they beamed. “Which pronouns should I go with?”

“Doesn’t matter!” Hinata replied, “…But calling me your girlfriend made me really happy.”

“Female pronouns then?”

“Hey, you two idiots stop being all lovey-dovey and hurry up,” Kageyama called, “Practice is starting.”

“Coming!” Hinata called, and they shrugged, taking Yamaguchi’s hand and tugging him along, “Female pronouns are okay. Gender neutral pronouns are okay, too.”

“Alright,” Yamaguchi nodded, leaning down to kiss Hinata’s cheek again, “Whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” Hinata said, then they both entered the gym, starting their warm-ups for practice.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL!! it has certainly been a while, hasn't it?!
> 
> well, this originally started off as another chapter for Kisses for Hinata, but after typing for a while, i realized that it was rather long, and i wanted it to be by itself. also, i am exploring a little bit with my writing! i've found myself wanting to write more than just boys fucking each other in the butt, even if that is one of my favorite things to do. i've been fiddling around with lesbian relationships, and in this work, a character who doesn't really necessarily identify as either male or female! it was rather difficult, since i identify as female...i'm not really sure how genderfluid or non-binary people feel or how they experience gender. i hope i at least did a good job? i'm not sure if i did...and i gave Hinata male pronouns for a majority of the story since it's mainly from Yamaguchi's point of view, and he doesn't necessarily know about Hinata's genderfluidity until the end of the chapter. 
> 
> BUT REGARDLESS, this story was rather fun! I LIKE BOYS DOING TYPICALLY FEMININE THINGS. HELL YEAH, DESTROY TRADITIONAL GENDER ROLES!!!!111 also yamaguchi is too fucking cute and he would be so fucking supportive of his partner and their hobbies. i love him. also i made him a lil ooc with him being sassy to tsukki. BUT HE NEEDED TO BE SASSED.
> 
> as a side note, i have another story in the works, and it's a 25+ page 9000+ word count kagehina. that will probably get finished sometime after monday, since MONDAY MARKS THE DAY I AM DONE WITH THE FALL SEMESTER!!!!!! PRAISE JESUS.
> 
> i am mazel-tov on tumblr if ya wanna go yell about haikyuu or something. thank you in advanced for any kudos or comments!!! (^ 3 ^) see you soon!!!


End file.
